


A Thousand Times Over

by kaeh96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Secret Santa, christmas 2015, sqss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeh96/pseuds/kaeh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas swen! Particularly to scribeofthevirus on tumblr, who was my partner for swan queen secret santa! I hope you'll like this fic, I had lots of fun writing it. Have a great holiday everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeoftheVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeoftheVirus/gifts).



Emma’s body was trembling as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, her hands literally burning as magic coursed through her veins.  
“Regina, can we please stop for today? Or at least take a break?”  
“Come on Swan, you asked me to teach you how to do this, now do you want to learn or not?” Regina’s dark eyes went hard but softened again as she saw the hurt come across Emma’s face at the use of the brunette’s old frenemy nickname for the blonde. Emma knew she didn’t mean anything by it-and besides, Regina was right. She had to man up and just push through the pain.  
Emma remembered how nervous she had been to pose the question for Regina to teach her how to make her infamous fireballs, expecting the brunette to laugh and tell her she should stick to fireworks. Instead, Regina took her very seriously and asked her if she was sure she wanted to try something that had originally been born out of dark magic. Emma simply reminded her that she and Elsa had tried a similar spell to trap Ingrid way back when their biggest problem was heartbroken ice queens. Now, they battled with jealous ex-boyfriends and wedding plans (the Charmings’ doting over Regina seriously had the brunette rethinking her priorities). But Emma was worth it-she was so worth it. Regina remembered the moment Emma had broken down, stating that she was chasing what was easy because what she truly wanted was insane-she was in love with Regina. It had been emotional, and Regina had taken some time to console her own feelings before deciding that it was time she had her real happy ending-and so the two planned to marry in the upcoming summer. Screw “fairytale” endings. And now, they escaped it all in Regina’s vault. Just the two of them and their all-powerful magic.  
“Like this, right?” Regina was pulled out of her thoughts as a small flame quickly grew into a well-sized fire in the palm of Emma’s right hand.  
“Yes, now don’t forget what I told you-round as in a globe, not a circle.”  
She tried not to beam as unbridled determination flashed in her love’s blue-green eyes-she imagined the blonde having the same expression as a five year old taking on a dare to do something undoubtedly dangerous and stupid. But of course, Emma would do it anyway. Emma would do anything to prove herself-she was too proud for her own good. Finally, a smile broke across both their faces as a large fireball-about the size of a soccer ball-was burning in Emma’s hand. Without warning, Emma brought her opposite hand over it and clapped it to her palm quickly, causing Regina to jump back as light and smoke flickered as the ball was extinguished.  
“Who taught you that?” The brunette asked, impressed. Emma just quirked her eyebrow at her,  
“Guess.”  
‘Elsa. Should have guessed.’  
Regina smiled again, a flutter of jealousy making itself known in her chest.  
“You blondes and your light magic.”  
“Jealous? You shouldn’t be-you know you’ve made light magic before. You’ve even made true love-twice!” Emma’s voice became that high pitched tone that used to drive Regina nuts but now made her heart melt.  
“Please, Emma you’re starting to sound like your parents. Besides, true love is overrated. Even you and Elsa made true love-it’s not like it’s hard or anything…”  
Emma came into her personal space and let her gaze go up and down Regina’s-just as it had a thousand times before. Both their eyes dilated as Regina closed the minimal remaining space between them  
“Just keep telling yourself that.”  
Emma’s kisses were always so soft, even tentative at first. It was amazing because the woman was tough as nails and strong as hell, but all her walls went down when she kissed Regina. It didn’t take long before Regina’s tongue was sliding into Emma’s mouth-the blonde was like a drug, and Regina was beyond addicted. Slowly, Emma backed Regina into a large shelf along the south wall of the vault, Regina gasping as Emma’s mouth moved to her neck, her knee snaking between Regina’s thighs-just as it had a thousand times over. It was always the same dance with them-Emma would grow frustrated which would fuel her determination, she would make Regina proud and then the two would melt into one another-the only place they’d ever felt like everything was right. Regina snapped her fingers and with a puff of purple smoke they were in their bedroom in the mansion-and Emma was pleased to find that all their clothes were gone. They collapsed onto the bed, never breaking apart, as Emma straddled Regina’s thigh, her caramel skin becoming coated in her lover’s slick juices. Emma was good though-and pretty soon her knee was moving in a practiced rhythm against Regina’s sex. The brunette dug her fingernails in their usual spots on Emma’s back, a whole different kind of fire rushing through them both as they came to orgasm. Emma was much happier to be covered in sweat after this particular activity-she once joked that no matter the situation, sex with Regina was always worth it. That remark then led to Henry covering his ears and running up to his room, Snow being as red as a tomato, and Charming threatening to bring out his sword. Thinking before speaking wasn’t one of Emma’s strong suits.  
Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s shoulder as the blonde started to settle in on top of Regina, both of them looking out the window at the snowy night. Emma jumped up suddenly, “Regina, it’s Christmas Eve!”  
Regina simply giggled, “Why yes, it is dear. Merry Christmas Eve.”  
Emma smiled and pressed a kiss to Regina’s lips before sliding out from under the sheets, tugging on an oversized shirt that had been lazily thrown on the floor the previous night, and started to stomp down the stairs.  
“Emma! Where are you going?” Regina called after her, a twinge of anxiety in her stomach.  
“I’ll be right back up! One second!” The younger woman pretty much screamed at the top of her lungs, and Regina figured she was in the living room. Sure enough, not two minutes later, Emma was back in the room, flipping the overhead light on, a small wrapped present in her hand. Regina looked at her questioningly,  
“Now Emma, I’m not sure how you grew up, but I’m pretty sure you open gifts on Christmas day.”  
Emma ignored her, climbing back onto the bed. “I couldn’t wait to give this to you. Go on, open it. I think we’ve broken enough rules as it is-what’s one more going to do?”  
‘Fair point.’ Regina tugged the bow off, then carefully undid the wrapping-she always liked to challenge herself and get it all off in one piece. A small black box was left, and she slowly took the top off. A pair of sparkling, purple amethyst earrings with silver accents glimmered in her hand.  
“Emma! The earrings from the shop….how did you get these? I thought they all sold out!”  
Emma shrugged as she watched the brunette fall in love all over again with the earrings. “I pulled some strings. Besides, they’re perfect-you had to have them one way or another.”  
Regina felt a lump catch in her throat as she made eye contact with Emma,  
“Thank you so much-I do love them, and I love you. You’re the best.”  
Emma pulled her into a tight hug, “You’re welcome, ‘Gina. I love you too-to the next world and back.”  
‘To the next world and back.’


End file.
